To Give Up What I Love
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: This is why I think Chichi gave up fighting. A man comes and attacks her less then a month into her's & Goku's wedding. He is taken away. Two years later he returns


To Give Up What I Love  
Author's Notes: I have been wanting to do this for awhile just haven't gotten around to it so I figured why not know. This will be a one shot unless for some reason I wake up one morning and make it into more chapter but I doubt it. Anyways this tells why I think Chichi went from loving fighting to hating it.  
________________________________________________________  
Chichi woke up one bright sunny morning and was greeted by her husband Goku's eyes. They had been married for a little over a month now and had been having sex quite alot. She couldn't quite understand why it was just that ever since their wedding night on a full moon, he was horny quite often. She hardly got work down if he was within even five miles of the house. Not that she was complaining she enjoyed Goku wanting her. It made her feel wanted, needed, and loved. Besides that they trained together in the early morning before breakfast.   
Goku sometimes objected but knew that Chichi would probably get quezy if she practiced right after eating. Plus he liked being wide awake to watch her cook. Then she would shower and Goku would bathe unless he could convince her of otherwise. After that Goku would either train, fish, run, or something along those lines. While Chichi would clean something or work in their flower, veggetable, or herb garden.  
Goku sat on Nimbus and thought about his life with Chichi. He loved everything about her. She was a great sparing partner she never backed down, unless Goku began to tickle her. He watched Chichi work in the herb garden. Goku felt himself blush rembering one time when they made out in the garden between the thyme and parsley. He loved her kisses they always made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was then that he smelt it, he lifed his arm and sniffed his arm pits. He need to take a bath, that was for sure maybe Chichi would feel like a picnic afterwards.   
That thought in mind Karrotto moved the cloud toward his house and hopped off behind Chichi.  
"Hey Chichi," he chirped.  
"Oh hello Goku-sa," said Chichi standing up.  
Chichi was wearing very short shorts and a flannel shirt that was tied around her waist with no sleeves.  
"Hey Chichi," said Goku. "I was wondering if after I finish taking a bath you would like to have a picnic with me?"  
"That sounds like fun Goku I will go make the food for the picnic while you take your bath."  
"Alright," said Goku.   
Goku moved to the barrel and lite the logs under it on fire. He waited for it to heat up while removing his clothing and watching Chichi make their picnic. After awhile he climbed into the bath and began to wash himself when he watched Chichi disappear into their bedroom. He sighed and relaxed not notcing the small shadow sneaking into one of the open windows and into the house moving silently toward the bedroom Goku shared with Chichi.   
_______________________________________________________  
Chichi sighed and pulled off her clothing before pulling on the light purple sundress. She tied her back in a high ponytail with one of her mother's ribbions a light silver. She tied it into a small bow and brushed her hair in the pony tail her eyes closed. When she opened them again she saw a man behind her with a ski mask. She whirled around and slammed her pslams into his chest. The man stummbled back and Chichi kicked him in the chest again before moving into a fighting stance.   
"GOKU!" she shouted turning her head toward the open door way.   
The man shook his head and slammed his fist into the side of Chichi's face. She fell onto the floor knocking several items off of the dresser and onto the floor were the scattered around her. Chichi looked up at him and backed into the wall before slamming her foot into his crotch. She shot up and shoved him aside and ran into the hall and into Goku's arms.   
Goku looked up at the man has he held Chichi's shaking body.  
"Chichi I want you to leave the room is that clear," he demanded.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"It doesn't matter go into the kitchen and call the police."  
"But..."  
"I said go!" snapped Goku pushing her to the door.  
Goku watched Chichi disppear down the hall before turning back to the man.   
"You never should have laid a hand on my wife," snarled Goku.  
"What are you going to do about it?" snarled the man.  
"I am going to beat the shit out of you."  
Then Goku launched himself at the man and slammed him through one of the windows. Goku lept through the broken window and stormed over to him. He yanked him up by his neck and glared at him. In the distance the faint sound of sirens played in his ears.  
"I don't want you anywhere near my mate again do I make myself clear?!" he snarled.   
The man snorted and spat in his face. Goku growled and slapped his face, before throwing him at the police.   
"Thank you sir," said one of the officers. "The city will pay for the window."  
"Just keep him away from my mate," snorted Goku.  
"Very well," said the officer leading the man away.   
Goku turned back to his mate and stared down at her.   
"Come on we have a picnic to get to," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
Two years later__________________________________________  
Chichi sighed and began to clean up the mess that Goku had left. She was listening to the radio to help pass the time. Suddenly the song she had been listening to was cut off by a news flash.  
"Attention," said the female radio annoucer. "This just in the man known has Black Snake has escaped from the local mental insitution. He is claimed to have a mental problem which makes him believe things are real that really aren't. He is also a very dangerous seriel killer. He is thought to be heading in the direction of the house that he hit while he was being caught. Lock your doors and windows. This is a very dangerous man."  
Then the song was turned back on. Chichi was terriffied now the man had escaped was he really coming after her and her family. Suddenly she heard glass breaking in her bedroom.   
'Gohan!' she thought in panick.  
Chichi ran through the kitchen grabbing a knife on the way. She ran up the stairs and then into the hall. She noticed her bedroom door open and her son's room ajar. Her pulse quickened has she pushed into her son's room. The knife possesed and ready.   
"Well well well," said a dark voice. "The little black haired bitch thinks she can defeat me without her knight in shining armor to help her."  
"You are Black Snake aren't you," whispered Chichi.   
"Very good you actually are smarter then you think," said the man holding Gohan by the scruf of his baby clothing.  
"Get away from my child," snarled Chichi has she raised the sword.   
"I think I will take him away from you," said Black Snake he ran a knife down Gohan's thoart.  
"Why?" whispered Chichi holding the knife even higher getting ready to strike.  
"Because I can," smirked the man drawing the knife back.  
"I will not let you," said Chichi.  
Chichi launched herself at the man. The man snarled and slammed his fist into her back. Chichi slammed her face into the wall. The man grabbed her shoulder and whriled her around. At that moment Chichi slammed her knife into his stomach. The man gasped and grabbed at her before falling to the floor.  
"GOKU!" shrieked Chichi.  
_______________________________________________________  
Goku's head shot out of the water.  
"Chichi," he said before taking off into the air.   
Goku landed in the front lawn and took off into the house. He followed Chichi's sobs to their son's room. There he saw Chichi standing over a dead man's body. It was the man that had attacked her two years earlier. He sighed and pulled her into his arms.  
"Come on," he whispered taking her into his arms. "Let's call the cops."  
"Alright," whispered Chichi shaking.  
Later that night the police left them with the ruling that Chichi had killed him in self defense. Goku sighed and sat back down next to Chichi.   
"Is something wrong Chi?" he asked wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.  
"Goku I no longer want to train with you," whispered Chichi.   
"What why not you are so wonderful at it?!"  
"No I do not want to because I am afraid it would remind me too much of tonight. I do not want anything to remind me of this night."  
"Alright Chichi alright."  
Together they lay on the couch doing nothing not talking. Just laying down on the couch and doing nothing.  
  
The End 


End file.
